never gonna look back (I don't want to see myself without you)
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: In which there are two boys who live to see each other and Lily Luna Potter is determined to get them together. :: Scorbus, for Shay


**Dedication:** For the wonderful Shay-bae because she's amazing and I love her. Happy birthday! Enjoy, my dear. This fic is Scorbus, of course, because what else could you want for your birthday?

 **Written for:**

Showtime: Helpless: (genre) romance

Honeycomb: (song) Best Day Of My Life by American Authors

 **o.O.o**

Scorpius is the boy who wears the shadows of his family like a burden, who buys out the candy shop singing his mother's song, who smiles like the sunlight.

The only shock is that Albus doesn't fall sooner.

 **o.O.o**

It's in fifth year that he realizes.

"I don't like Scorpius like that, that's ridiculous," he tells Lily, who raises a disbelieving eyebrow. Lily's barely five feet but she has more attitude than can possibly fit into a body that tiny.

"Mhmm," Lily says mockingly.

"I'm serious!" Albus protests, fingering his Slytherin tie. "I just want to cuddle him and hug him and be around him always because he's my best friend, no other reason. Honestly, Lils, you're being absolutely ridiculous claiming I like him-"

Albus trails off as he realizes, his face paling as his eyes widen.

Lily smirks. "Too early to say 'I told you so?'"

Albus swears instead of answering. He's absolutely, completely, utterly head over heels. He's just as obviously screwed, because of course Scorp doesn't like him like that, it would be ridiculous to assume otherwise.

He says as much to Lily who stares at him. "Are. You. Serious?" She shrieks, grabbing her wand out of her pocket in frustration.

Albus doesn't pay her any attention though. She's clearly delusional and not worth listening to.

 **o.O.o**

"Al flirted with Nina Finnegan today," Scorpius whines, his head tucked into his lap. Lily tries not to roll her eyes but it's a futile attempt at best.

"Scorpius," Lily says slowly, speaking as if to a small child. Scorpius doesn't lift his head up but he seems to be paying attention so she continues. "Are you _sure_ he was flirting with her and not you? You three were all standing together, after all."

Scorpius lifts his head up. "Of course not. Al doesn't like me like that which is okay because we're best friends, so he hugs me a lot and he has good hugs, I used to think all Potters just had good hugs but you kinda suck at those, sorry Lils, so I think it's just Albus. So anyway, that's awesome but I wish - well… I just wish it was a different kind of hug, but not just with anyone, you know? Just Al, because he does this thing-"

Scorpius continues to talk but Lily isn't listening. She's tired of hearing the same thing from two utterly frustrating people who are clearly in love but not smart enough to realize it, choosing to rant to her about it instead.

 **o.O.o**

"Attention!" Lily announces, standing on the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Her voice carries, a side effect of having used the Souronus charm. Students around the room exchange glances, their face confused and curious. After all, it's not every day that this kind of thing happens.

Albus and Scorpius barely even glance over from the Slytherin table, hands clutched together as they whisper together, blind to the rest of the world around them.

Lily rolls her eyes fondly as she speaks again. "Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, this is me retiring from listening to you two whine about each other. Both of you have already confessed your love for each other to me, now it's time to do it to each other."

The great hall bursts into noise and Lily grins at the shocked expressions on Scorpius's and Albus's face. Maybe, just maybe, they would get their act together enough for her to get some peace and quiet.

 **o.O.o**

Scorpius's face is pale as he gapes at Albus. Gnawing on his nail nervously, Albus takes a deep breath. "Listen, Scorp," he says nervously, "can we talk privately? If you don't mind."

"Yes! I mean no, I don't - well, I do mind but -"

Albus's laugh is fond, if shaky. "Let's go."

Grabbing his crushes hand, Albus pulls Scorpius out of the hall despite the resulting catcalls and teasing. There's a dark alcove near the great hall and that's where they end up, staring at each other and the floor in alternating nervousness.

"Al?" Scorpius begins and Albus stares for a second at the nerves and love written plainly across his face. They could talk all day here, but it wouldn't accomplish nearly as much as what Albus does next.

With a smile, Albus Potter pulls Scorpius in by his Slytherin tie, sealing their lips together for the first time.


End file.
